Slammiversary XII
Slammiversary XII was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on June 15, 2014 at the College Park Center in Arlington, Texas. It was the 12th anniversary celebration for TNA, It is the tenth event in the Slammiversary chronology, and the third event in the 2014 TNA PPV schedule. Background Slammiversary featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the May 8th Impact Wrestling broadcast, Eric Young and Bobby Roode agreed to have a rematch, but TNA Director of Operations MVP declined the match and promised World Heavyweight Champion Eric Young that he would reveal his opponent at June's Slammiversary event. MVP shocked Young and the wrestling world when he revealed himself as the opponent, which was shown when he attacked the champion. Eric challenged MVP for a match, which he agreed, but was disqualified when Kenny King attacked Eric. Bobby Lashley pretended to help Eric but he speared him. Afterwards, all three men stood tall as MVP held the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On May 22, MVP, Kenny King and Bobby Lashley explained their actions, and They targeted various TNA wrestlers, including Eric Young, the returning Austin Aries, and even The Wolves. At Sacrifice, Dixie Carter cost Bully Ray the match against Bobby Roode. On May 1, Bully Ray, seeking revenge against Dixie, vowed to put her through a table, and was about to do so when MVP appeared. MVP ordered Bully to let her go and banned both Dixie and Ray from the building. Over the following weeks, Bully Ray invaded TNA Headquarters and Dixie carter's home. On May 22, Dixie and EC3 came out to confront MVP and his alliance for their actions. But, when Bully Ray interrupted the confrontation, he was ultimately laid out by MVP's alliance and put through a table by EC3. On May 29, 2014, TNA announced on their website that Texas wrestling legend Kevin Von Erich would accompany his two sons Marshall and Ross for their first ever nationally televised match against opponents yet to be named at the PPV. On June 11 TNA announced on their website that a six-man Ladder match for the TNA X Division Championship will take place on the PPV. The participants are X Division Champion Sanada, Manik, Tigre Uno, Crazy Steve, and TNA World Tag Team Champions Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards. On June 13, TNA announced on their website that MVP would be unable to wrestle due to a knee injury. Instead, the match will now be a three-way cage match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, with the winners of Samoa Joe vs. Bobby Lashley and Austin Aries vs. Kenny King qualifying for the match. Results ; ; *Sanada © defeated Manik, Tigre Uno, Crazy Steve, Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards in a 6-man Ladder match to retain the TNA X Division Championship (9:40) *Bobby Lashley defeated Samoa Joe in a TNA World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Match (8:53) *Magnus (w/ Bram) defeated Willow (w/ Abyss) (9:50) *Austin Aries defeated Kenny King in a TNA World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Match (10:01) *Von Erich 3G (Marshall Von Erich & Ross Von Erich) (w/ Kevin Von Erich) defeated DJ Z & Jessie Godderz by DQ (5:12) *Angelina Love © (w/ Velvet Sky) defeated Gail Kim to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (6:43) *Ethan Carter III defeated Bully Ray in a Texas Death Match (17:10) *Mr. Anderson defeated James Storm (5:30) *Eric Young © defeated Austin Aries and Bobby Lashley in a Three Way Steel Cage Match to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (12:10) Commentators *Mike Tenay *Taz See also *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Slammiversary External links *Impact Wrestling.com *Slammiversary website * Profile Category:Slammiversary Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events